A Morning of Begging
by JustAWhatsIt
Summary: Emma has something she needs Izzy to do but Izzy isn't too keen on the idea. Will she finally come around? Just another kinda fluff piece to get me going.


**Another softer one, just getting me back in the swing of it. I might post more, but at this moment it's complete. We'll see. Anyway, this one came from and idea after a convo witha friend who let me use the idea and run with it. It worked a little differently that I thought it would when I started, but I'm happy with it.**

 **I do not own these characters, but I do love them and hope I do them justice?**

* * *

"Em's, no!" Izzy shook her head, the words almost falling from her lips in a whining tone. "I don't wanna do it. Why do I have to be the one to do it?"

"Because you're the best at it, and you know it." Emma had that serious look upon her features. The one look that she would always use to try and convince Izzy or even Jack into doing something they weren't too keen on. Usually it was used to get one of them to help with the housework, or to go grocery shopping. This time although she found the look endearing, Izzy wasn't convinced.

"Have Jack do it. I'd feel weird." She screwed her face up, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"You know Jack would never go for it. He'd hate it worse than you would." Emma sighed, her nose crinkling up, head shaking and a frown forming on her lips. "Please Izzy."

Izzy sighed, her brows furrowing as a frown curved her lips down. "It's weird, Emma. Just plain weird. Why would anyone wanna do it?"

"Because it would be an extremely nice thing to do for me?" An angelic smile crossed the blonde's features as her head tilted to the side, and her eyelids fluttered. "Please?"

"No, just no." Izzy noticeably shuddered, another sigh falling past her lips.

It was Emma's turn to whine as her own frown formed. "I'll make it up to you. Promise. Anything you want."

Izzy began to look more interested, her eyebrows lifting curiously. "Anything you say?"

"Anything."

"Anything in the whole entire world?" Izzy's brows were now waggling suggestively

"Seriously, anything."

"Okay then, the anything I choose is to not be made to do this!"

"That doesn't count, Izzy. Come on, I'd do it for you." Emma sighed an overly dramatic sigh, turning away from the brunette just as Jack entered the room.

"What's going on in here? You two aren't fighting are you?"

"No!" Emma snapped. "Izzy is just being unreasonable and super unhelpful."

Behind the blonde's back, Izzy pulled a face, her tongue slipping between her lips, waggling as she crossed her eyes. Jack laughed, Emma spun around and Izzy pulled her features back to normal, flashing a smile towards the blonde.

"Emma, you can't make her do it if she doesn't wanna do it. I hate to say it, but it's true. You might just have to do it yourself."

"Then you do it,' Emma offered. "You'd have a ball."

"No! Definitely not. I've got a game with Dave in…" Jack lifted his wrist, glancing to his watch. "10 minutes, crap." He ran over, planting a kiss against Emma's lips. "I'll see you ladies later…" Running over to Izzy, he pressed his hand against her waist and a soft kiss against her lips before turning back to the blonde. "If you don't kill each other that is."

As he ran out, grabbing the car keys from the table by the door, both Emma and Izzy could hear him laughing as the door closed behind him. Both ladies stood there in the middle of the kitchen, staring at each other; Emma's eyes narrowed, Izzy's eyebrows raised.

"Okay, if you do this one little thing for me, Izzy, I'll do anything for you. You know I'm good for it." Emma pleaded with her words and her eyes, slowly advancing on the brunette. "Isn't there anything you've always wanted? Something you've always wanted to do?"

"No, not that I can't think of, Em's. Not anything that would make up for having to do this anyway."

"Not anything at all?" Emma had crossed over the kitchen and was now mere inches from Izzy. "Nothing?" Her tongue washed out over her lips and Izzy tried to divert her attention away as Emma's teeth snagged at her own lower lip. "I'm sure I could come up with someway to repay you, Izzy."

Izzy inhaled deeply, her eyes shifting from the blonde to the wall on the other side of the room, trying to focus on anything but the seductive look that had claimed Emma's eyes. God damn she hated when she did this to her. No matter what was being said between them, Emma always knew how to trap Izzy and make her want her, even if she knew she was doing it or not. It was kind of a trick Izzy had noticed a few months back, but she'd never mentioned it to the blonde. Secretly she loved it. On the outside, when it was happening though, she loathed it. Izzy shook her head in an attempt to rid her mind of the image of them both in a heap on the kitchen floor. It didn't work of course, but she let her eyes fall back upon Emma as she spoke.

"I can...make you happy…" Emma continued, taking another step closer to Izzy. "Like really happy." Her brows were now mimicking Izzy's suggestive wiggle, one hand falling against the brunette's waist to push her roughly back against the kitchen counter, her own hips pinning Izzy's down.

"You make me happy everyday, Emma. No matter what." Izzy insisted while she tried to keep herself composed, her eyes now closing so she didn't have to make contact with Emma's own. Was she going to win this? No way could she let Emma win this.

The warmth of Emma's lips against her throat caused her to momentarily forget how to breathe; her lips parting as the breath caught in the back of her throat almost as if gasping for air. She felt the blonde shift and smirk against her skin. Damn this woman and her moves. Izzy was weak when it came to Emma, she always had been even in the beginning. That was probably how they'd all ended up in this relationship, but deep down Izzy loved how Emma made her feel without even trying. It was like she had some spell over the brunette and Izzy couldn't describe it.

Emma's lips slowly made their way up towards Izzy's jaw, sucking and nibbling at the skin with words being spoken between each kiss. "You...know...you...wanna...help me."

"No. No I don't." Izzy moaned, her hands braced against the counter, her hips automatically bucking out towards Emma - begging for attention. A small, almost inaudible laugh fell from her lips, unable to believe that Emma had managed to once again use this spell that she had over her.

Emma shifted her hand from Izzy's waist, her fingertips trailing over the small area of skin that the brunette's crop top hadn't reached. She managed to hold back a playful laugh as she felt Izzy inching closer to her, her fingertips now diving just under the hem of Izzy's shorts.

"Anything you want, Izzy." Her lips were now by the brunette's ear, whispering her words as she ghosted over Izzy's skin, her teeth sinking playfully into her earlobe.

Izzy almost melted on the spot. It was impossible to stay composed when Emma was like this and even more impossible to say no, and Izzy knew fair well that Emma understood this. However, the brunette refused to give in this time. She wasn't going to let the other woman win. Not this easily.

"Are you actually shitting me, Em's?" Her hand flew up to the blonde's shoulders, pushing her away.

Emma's fingers clutched around Izzy's shorts, tugging at the material in her attempt to steady herself. Izzy hadn't pushed hard, not by comparison to how hard she'd pushed in the past, but Emma was unsteady and hadn't been ready for the move.

"What the hell, Izzy?" Her jaw had dropped into a shocked expression, her eyes wide with fright.

"You're seriously going to turn me into some call-girl once again? Using sex to get whatever the hell you want? Fuck off."

Izzy shoved her way passed the blonde, a smile only parting her lips once she knew Emma couldn't see her. Start a fight. The best way to make Emma think that she was in trouble and possibly get herself out of this fucked up idea.

"What? I'm just...Iz?" Emma sounded confused, exactly what Izzy had been hoping for.

Spinning around, Izzy threw her hands up in the air, her brows raised and the smile gone. "You're going to turn me into your stupid call girl again, giving me sex so that I can spend the fucking afternoon distracting your fucking parents so that YOU don't fucking have to?" She shook her head, a fake frown forming upon her lips. "That's some fucked up shit, Emma. Seriously."

"Wait, no… I'm.. Shit." Emma fell back against the counter, her arms folding over her stomach; something Izzy had noticed she done when she was worried or scared. Maybe she'd taken this too far? She laughed internally to herself. Nah.

"That's a fucked up thing to do, Emma. You really hate them that much?"

"You're right. I just offered you fucking sex so you can spend the day with my parents so that I don't have too. What's wrong with me?" Emma's hands were now covering her face and she was sobbing while slowly sinking towards the floor, her knees tucked into her chest.

Shit, maybe Izzy had taken it too far. Running back towards the blonde, Izzy was on her knees, her arm wrapping around Emma's shoulder as she pulled her in for a hug, her chin resting on top of the brunette's head. She hadn't meant for this to happen; just to tease her and maybe get herself out of looking after the parents. Damn, she always done this. Using her free hand, Izzy gave herself a tap on the head before rubbing at her eyes, sighing loudly.

"Emma, I was just kidding. I'll do it, okay?" She gritted her teeth, pausing for a reaction from the blonde. "Did you hear that, I'll take your parents out for lunch and you can have the whole afternoon to yourself where they aren't bugging you, okay?"

Emma slowly began to move her hands away from her face, pausing for a moment to whisper through sobs. "You promise?"

"I promise. You can light your poop candles and go for a bath with some wine and just relax. It'll be a great day. I'll take them for lunch and a stroll through the poopie suburbs. It'll be amazing." Izzy sighed, reaching over to brush a strand of hair behind Emma's ear.

After what felt like an eternity, but in fact had been mere seconds, Emma dropped her hands and Izzy gasped at the sight. Emma was grinning from ear to ear; her teeth on show and not one single tear was visible in her eyes or cheeks. What the hell had just happened?

"Gotcha!" Emma laughed, pointing a finger towards Izzy's shocked expression. "You think I don't know when you're fucking with me, Iz? You've done it so much that it's written all over your face."

"You were messing with me? You… what the fuck Emma?" Izzy couldn't hide how annoyed she was, but that grin upon Emma's face was making it easier to bare.

"What can I say? I learned from the best."

"You fucker." Izzy laughed, sinking to sit on the floor beside the blonde. "I can't believe you."

"I can believe it and you know what's even better? You agreed to babysit my parents today. I win." Emma stuck out her tongue teasingly, playfully wiggling it towards Izzy who leaned in, playfully snapping at the blonde.

"You're evil, you know that? You're like the most evil of all the evil." Izzy huffed playfully, her lips forming into a pout, mimicking the one Emma normally uses to win her own way. "You owe me big-time, Trakarsky."

"Big-time, huh?" Emma chewed on the inside of her cheek, the playful smile returning to her lips as she glanced to the clock upon the wall, her hand reaching towards the button on Izzy's shorts. "How about I start off where we finished?"

A soft laugh elicited from Izzy's chest as she shifted, tugging Emma towards her. "I'm most definitely not going to object to that."

Izzy may have to spend the rest of the day entertaining parents that don't fully belong to her, but why should she suffer in this very moment? She laughed to herself as she watched Emma tugging her shirt up, helping her by lifting her arms. When the skin on her back hitting the cold kitchen floor made Izzy squeal, Emma simply laughed, before she began a trail of kisses down the brunette's stomach. No, there was no need for either of them to suffer in this moment.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading, please please please leave feedback/reviews and let me know if you enjoyed it or if you'd like me to write anything specific. I love promtps.**

 **Thanks,**

 **K**


End file.
